Charm of an assassin
by Elesiel
Summary: When the ugly curse, skilled assassin and beautiful bard meet together in the crossing of destiny what happens to their lives and the lives of those around them?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Ragnarok online and all of it's ideas do no belong to me. I just have fun playing this game and making stories out of it. No profit made. And of story .

A/N. The story was made before the advanced classes like assassin crosses and gunners and so on were added.

I never knew why I was born. I didn't have the "great mission" like many around me. I even didn't believe in God (for that church probably hated me thought they are forbidden to have that kind of feelings), so I didn't really have meaning to my existence.

I remember that I chose to be a thief out of a silly love for daggers, well and that gave me some kind of wicked freedom. Like me becoming thief freed me from the laws of chivalry, or so I felt. Actually everyone has his own personal laws that you follow, but people sometimes can't figure that while they are as young as I was.

I lived freely stealing here and there and traveling all around the world, but I was too weak to get to some places and that made me crawl for power. Leaded by that want I became assassin at the age of 17, I was loner and had strange view at things so it wasn't hard for me. I still loved daggers but at some point I changed them to the more often used by my class weapon – katar – they charmed me with sharp and shining blades and smoothness of quick death they could bring. At the age of 19 I could go to almost any place I wanted and was feared as one of the best assassins. I made some powerful and loyal friends but when it came to traveling and training I still preferred to do it alone; until that day…

I walked with easy through the dark corridors of the ancient pyramid, some client with enough money asked me to bring him some items from the dead pharaoh. I hated those kinds of dungeons, not out of fear but because my ears are very sensitive to all kind of sound, and noises that monsters in this kind of places produce are like knifes on them. Then, suddenly, the noises changed in to lovely melody, curious I silently hid myself and walked closer to see the source of the said melody. In the main room I saw the pharaoh and several of his slaves, before them the young bard sat and played; the golden chain around his neck attracted my eyes and I knew he was captured. I was strong enough to deal with the pharaoh and the slaves at same time but there were no guaranty that monsters won't kill the bard in their rage, so first of all I had to free him. He wasn't far from one of the walls so I could get to him without showing myself but pharaoh was not some plain monster and if I got hasty he would most likely notice me even if I use my skills and cloak. For that reason very careful not to get his attention I made my way to the bard, before letting him free I had to make sure he is still himself and not turned to one of pharaoh's slaves. I didn't need him to attack me – looking at his equipment and instrument he was strong enough to make life troublesome for me while I would fight the others.

I was adequately close to touch him or kill him if I had no choice when the melody changed; I was ready to strike the guy when I realized I knew that melody – I heard it before when with my friend priest and his brother who was bard went to help them train in graveyard. This guy was trying to help me by weakening the slaves! Not wasting any more time I cut the chain with my blades and went for the pharaoh. The fight took longer then it naturally would as I was trying to protect the bard same time as kill the enemy, but at last it was over. I looked at the guy wondering why he didn't run before I came; he was strong, almost as strong as I was from what I could see from the battle. Then I saw his leg, it had terrible injury little lower then his knee and made it impossible for him to run. I came closer and gave him some of potions I always had with me.

"Heal", I said shortly, not the one to talk much. He smiled sadly and shook his head, now that we weren't in momentary danger I started to notice just how stunningly beautiful he was.

"Thank you," he said with a sad smile that hit my heart like a sharp knife. – "Thank you, but it won't help. I can't heal." He said it calmly, his deep voice matching perfectly the beauty of him. "I was cursed, so I can not be healed." The bard explained, he sat down obviously tired. I noticed that his leg didn't bleed although it was very deep and obviously could kill a person if not taken care off; as if reading my mind he shook his head again, his long blood-red hair moving along. "The curse won't let me die as well as heal. It is to make me suffer eternally and remind me of how weak I am." He said, making a move to cower his leg, but I stopped him, kneeling before him. I got some clean bandages out and started to cover the injury with them, adding some paralyzing poison from my personal collection. The sad expressions on his face changed in to the one of careful confusion and then delight when the poison started to work.

"It is used as a weapon by assassins, so I figured it might work." I said, finishing with the bandages and standing up again. He smiled at me, the relief and appreciation in his eyes so intense that it almost made me dizzy. Careful, as if waiting for the pain to come back he stood up as well, he was little shorter then me so to look me in the eyes he had to look up.

"Thank you!" He said, everything he felt showing clearly in his voice. I nodded shortly not showing his effect on me and looked around.

"We will need to apply it regularly to save you from the pain. For now let's get out of here." I said and turned in the direction of an exit. I didn't mention to him that if I use the poison on him too often his body is going to get used to it and stops reacting . I'll have to look through my other poisons to see if there is something else I could use. Besides he said it was curse, and every curse has some way to be lifted, we just need to find a way how to lift his…

TBC…

A/N. Review please, this is my first RO story am still getting the "feel" of it so reviewing would really help.

P.S. I do not have beta on this so if someone feels interested feel free to poke me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ragnarok online and all of it's ideas do no belong to me. I just have fun playing this game and making stories out of it. No profit made. And of story .

**A/N**. The story was made before the advanced classes like assassin crosses and gunners and so on were added

Part 01 

I brought him to my house in the city of Morroc, thanks to my profession I had a place to stay almost in every city known (and some hidden from normal people) but this would be what you call a true house. This place held many memories and things I truly cherished. I looked around the room and smiled, it changed along with me, this place. I remember this room much smaller and not so luxurious while I was in training as a simple pocket thief in the streets, then when my skills grew so did my possession and at last I was able to add more rooms to the small and old looking house. It still looked old and worthless outside, just for the security reasons, knowing my brothers in profession there was always a chance someone would want to steal what is yours or in worse case scenario get rid of you. I rarely let people see this place, it was well hidden and secure, but this person was unique in so many ways that I stopped mussing over the reasoning's of my actions toward him. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he stood near the exit obviously not sure of what he is supposed to do. That made me almost smile; he was kind of cute that way. I motioned to the nearest to him armchair with a short move of my head.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said matter-of-factly, moving to the other room to get rid of all the necessary for the kind of mission I had things as well as change a little. Well you didn't really think that I wear all those bandages and masks all the time, did you now! I changed to the simple long-sleeved tunic and pants both of dark blue, almost black color in a blink of an eye and moved back to the room, moving my fingers through my freed hair. Hearing a soft gasp upon my entrance in to the room my guest was in I looked up sharply, ready to meet the danger that caused the sound but only met wide eyes of a soft, sky-like grey and blue. "What?" I asked little annoyed by that reaction and next moment stopped myself seeing him blush like a school girl. _What the..?_ My inner self started and then shut up along with the appearance of the cold smirk on my face. The reason I rarely showed myself to the others was not only because of my profession but for the lack of humanity on my part if I could say so. My father was a monster, so I don't really look absolutely human, you can't call dark blue hair and glowing gold with vertical pupils eyes exactly humanoid, if I let myself go completely I have short black wings on my back that I can't really use to fly, but that can be used as great weapon at times of need. Although the Master of assassin guild found me exotically beautiful and used to say I should use my looks more, not many were as "exotic" lovers as he was. I closed on myself like so many times before, the art of hiding my emotions was perfected by me, and sat across from him looking uncaringly at the fire that started automatically when we came in. I learned a long time ago about this reaction from most of the people around me and trained myself not to react upon it, so why did it hurt so much to see this kind of response from him! I got so lost in my thoughts that the soft touch to my arm actually made me jump and grab my daggers, which were hidden in the sleeves of my tunic and along my legs. Again I was met with the soft grey and blues of the sky but this time only from few inches ago, I blinked at him ready to move away and see the normal fear in his eyes but they held only soft wonderment and fascination.

"One of your blood was not human I see." He said with his melodic voice and I tensed waiting for the cruel jokes to start but he only smiled at me, the look in his eyes not changing. "You came up as very sexy being." He said with a soft blush and I blinked at him. That was the last I was ready to hear from him, really. My close friends found me exotic and strong; sometimes they would tell me that I have strange charm to me, but no one really ever told me they found me sexy.

"Well, that makes the two of us." I muttered, looking above his head in to the window and then back in to his eyes. "That think the other is sexy, that is." I couldn't help the smirk. I was happy. Truly, absolutely happy and nothing could break that state of bliss while I looked in to his eyes. I brushed the knuckles of my right hand along his blushed cheek gently and smiled at him when he gave me a glare. "How about you tell me your name, now that I know how you feel about me?" I teased a little, we didn't get to introduce ourselves with all the monsters in the pyramids and I didn't really feel like talking in the desert while we walked to the city.

"Octavian." He whispered and I echoed his name, tasting it on my tongue.

_Octavian… _

TBC…

**A/N**. I know this is kind of short but somehow I don't feel like writing long chapters this time, besides shorter ones are easier to edit in case they need it 3


End file.
